Dongwa on Drugs
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Dongwa finds a bag of crack


It was a regular day at the palace

The Magistrate was busy making up dorky rules while Baba and Mama wrote them down

Sagwa and Shegwa were playing in the clubhouse with Fufu.

And Dongwa ws playng with the ally cats in the ally. Tossing a toy birdy to eatother

"Toss it to me," Dongwa said

"Okay," Lick-Lick said "Go long,"

Lick-Lick smacked the birdy so hard it flew to the end of the ally, Dogwa tried to catch up to it but wasn't able to catch it in time. He ended up crashing into a bag that somebody had tossed into the ally.

Yet unknown to all the cats, this bag was full of a "special" substance. And when Dongwa crashed into it the bag burst open with the substance

"Ow," Dongwa said covered in a white powder "What did I crash into?"

"Hahaha," Lick-Lick said "You look like a ghost

"Totaly," Wing-Wing "Laughed,"

"You guys are so mean." Han-Han, the only female ally cat said "He might be hurt,"

Just the Dongwa felt very funny. Everything he saw began to get all swirly and colorful. The substance in the bag was the magical drug known as, crack. And now Dongwa was staring to trip out.

"Dongwa?" Han-Han said "Dongwa are you okay?"

Dongwa looked at Han-Han. Yet this time when he looked at her, she looked like the most beautiful cat he had ever seen in his life

"Say," Dogwa said "You're kinda cute,"

"Excuse me?" Han-Han said confused

"Give me a kiss sweetheart," Dongwa said

"Wh...?"

Han-Han didn't get to finish her sentence. Cause Dongwa planted a big old smooch on the ally cat

"Whoa!" Lick-Lick and Wing-Wing said

Dongwa then looked at the two ally cats.

"Monsters!" Dongwa cried "Don't worry honey I'll protect you!"

"Uh..?" Han-Han said

Dongwa charged at Lick-Lick and Wing-Wing

"Fear the power of my martial art skills!" Dongwa said attempting to attack them. He missed them, big time

"These monsters are to powerful!" Dongwa cried "Han-Han we must escape!"

"Dongwa I..."

Once again Han-Han didn't get to finish as Dongwa grabbed her and led her into the palace

"We should be safe here from those monsters," Dongwa said

"Oh hi Dongwa," Sagwa said with Sheegwa and Fufu

"Dongwa Sagwa showed me this neat trick with..." Sheegwa began

"SPIDERS!" Dongwa cried Then he looked at Fufu, "DRAGON! Do't worry Han-Han I know I can take these monsters,"

"Huh?" Sagwa said confused

"AH!" Dongwa cried leaping in the air, trying to attack.

"Look out!" Fufu cried

Dongwas sisters got out of the way before they could get hurt

"Oh my gosh!" Dongwa cried "That dragons magical powers stopped me,"

"Dongwa," Sagwa said "We're not spiders or dragons"

"Look out Han-Han the spiders have mind control powers!" Dongwa cried "Run!"

This time only Dongwa ran.

"What's wrong with Dongwa?" Sagwa said

"I don't know ," Han-Han said "He's been acting strange ever since he crashed into this bag of white powder,"

"We better go check out that powder," Sagwa said as they headed to the ally.

* * *

><p>"There it is," Han-Han said pointing to the bag<p>

"Hmm," Fufu said "It doesn't look so dangerous,"

Just the Fufu breathed in a bit. And thus he began to trip.

"Whoa Sagwa," the drugged up bat said "You look so hot,"

"Huh?" Sagwa said

"Come here and give me a big kiss," Fufu said

"That's how Dongwa started acting when he got near it," Han-Han said

Just then Sagwa was getting chased by Fufu. Which ended with Fufu crashing into a tree. Followe by Fufu thinking the tree was a dragon that took Sagwa.

"Give her up dragon!" Fufu said fighting the tree, and losing.

"We got to get rid of that powder before someone else starts acting crazy," Sheegwa said

"Maybe we better get Mama and Baba," Sagwa said "This stuff is dangerous,"

With that the cats went to get their parents

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the palace<p>

Dongwa had made his way to where Mama and Baba were

"Dongwa how nice to see you," Baba said "Come to help us write?"

Dongwa looked at his parents.

"AH!" he screamed

"Dongwa what's wrng?" Mama asked

"NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Dongwa cried

"Eat you?" Baba said

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! AH!" Dongwa cried "I DON'T TASTE GOOD!"

"Dongwa what has gotten..?"

Babas sentence was cut short as Dongwa leept out an open window into the pond in the paace garden

"Oh my!" Mama said

"Mama! Baba!" Sagwa said

"Not now Sagwa," Baba said "Your brother just thought we were about t eat him and jumped out the window,"

"Oh no!" Sheegwa said is he hurt?"

"No," Mama said "He looks...happy,"

"I'm swimming in an ocean of milk!" Dongwa said drinking the pond water

"We know why he's acting so weird," Sheegwa said

"Huh?" Mama and Baba said

Sagwa then told them about the white power and how Dongwa was exposed to it and stared tripping. Mama and Baba got the Magistrate who then order the crack be removed from where it was

In time the effects of the crack wore off on Dongwa and Fufu.

"Ow my head," Fufu said "What did I crash into?"

"You mean what did you crash into repeatidly," Sagwa said

* * *

><p>"And I kissed you?" Dongwa said hearing Han-Han tell him about when he was tripping<p>

"Yes," Han-Han said "And you though your mama and baba wanted to eat you

"Man I was messed up," Dongwa said

Han-Han got cose to Dongwa and whispered

"The kiss felt good at least,"

**The End**


End file.
